


上春风的课

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *珉浩|师生AU
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

-

郑允浩觉得有点郁闷。他本来没那么早睡觉，但实在是不想在客厅坐着被围剿——快三十岁的人还不谈恋爱，妹妹的婚礼过后，他就成了家里人的主要目标，一座难以攻克的堡垒。

他盯着黑暗里头的手机呼吸灯一亮一亮，沈昌珉的信息从屏幕底端弹上来，源源不断。他打字慢，不想一句一句去回，干脆给对面拨了个电话。

“喂?郑老师，不是说不许我乱打电话否则会被发现嘛?怎么你又打过来。”男孩轻飘飘的语调在他耳边踱步。

“想听听你的声音。”郑允浩拿他的小男朋友没办法，只好承认，换来对方一阵得意的抽气声，他几乎都能看见那人皱着鼻子，上嘴唇提起来露出牙龈，笑。

沈昌珉试图把笑意藏起来，但实际上败露得不能更明显，“老师是不是想我了?”

其实他就住在楼上，隔一层不厚的钢筋水泥，但那点需要隐蔽的关系就像把他们向彼此的反方向推开了十万八千里。郑允浩听见一点湿润的气音，觉察到不对劲：“你在哪？”

“床上。被子里。老师，我想你了……”

他紧贴着手机屏幕的那一侧脸颊忽然热起来，“我刚刚被念叨了一个多小时说妹妹都结婚了我怎么还不结婚，烦都快烦死了，你倒好!”

“那很简单啊，老师跟我结婚不就好了。”

沈昌珉呼吸的声音传过来特别清晰，他却差点把手机砸脸上，成倍的心虚膨胀起来——他甚至还要求沈昌珉这两天不要打电话给他——就因为不想暴露他在和几乎是看着长大的邻居家小孩、同时也是他大学里的学生谈恋爱。他把电话挂断了。

忙音断断续续地响着，郑允浩无意识咬嘴唇上翘起来的干皮。他不太敢想象下一次见到沈昌珉的场景，他不知道沈昌珉会拿什么回应，是乱糟糟地叫着五六个给他起的古怪又可爱的外号然后装模作样地谴责他，还是真的会生气。这个小孩的恼怒和温柔总是来得有点莫名其妙。

想了一阵发现还是无解，他有些时候也看不透沈昌珉的心思，谨慎的人天生就能够把自己的情绪掩饰得很好。郑允浩翻身起来摸了烟盒走去阳台，对着楼下路灯的光吧嗒吧嗒摁了一会儿打火机，听见脑袋顶上落下来很轻的一句话：“老郑头，别抽烟了。”

他们家阳台和沈昌珉家是对在一块儿的，以前忘了带钥匙他还从楼上借地方跳进来过，沈昌珉当时在边上说什么都要拦他：“你会摔死!”

“我不会，再说了这才几楼啊。”郑允浩要做的事情没人拦得住，他要冒险，直到他看见某个目的地。但从来都没有人知道他要去的目的地究竟是哪。

郑允浩抬起脸，什么也看不见，但他知道沈昌珉八成正扒拉在栏杆上，“怎么还不睡?”他不敢喊太大声，不过外面很安静，就算轻声说话也能听清。

沈昌珉的话就像棉花轻轻砸到他脸上，“我明天去老师家里好不好?妈妈说有东西要送过去给你们，是亲戚种的水果。”

“这才多久啊就等不了了？”郑允浩故意有点嘚瑟地问他。

“因为我想快点见到老师。”他的小男孩停顿了一会儿，“我会给老师买花。”

郑允浩犹豫地摸摸鼻子，想把嘴角压下去一点，但是很难，他警告过自己不要再和沈昌珉玩这种愚蠢的语言游戏，因为他知道这个小孩其实聪明得很。但是固执的念头早已在他们略显幼稚的对话里融化在他的舌尖，“哪有人秋夕给别人送花的……”

他甜蜜又轻盈的话尾被夜风卷走，不管去向何方总归是要落回沈昌珉耳朵里。


	2. Chapter 2

-

沈昌珉垂着眼睛摁门铃，郑允浩的妈妈给他开门，看见人以后有点惊喜地说昌珉来啦，怎么还提这么多东西，“允浩呀，当老师的还不快点出来露个脸。”

他有点拘谨地把那一大袋子水果帮着拎进厨房，手里还拿着一小束玫瑰花，包着亮晶晶的包装纸，掩在身侧。等郑允浩的身影出现在客厅，沈昌珉走过去，装得很自然地把花塞进他手里，笑一笑：“老师，节日快乐。”

因为是秋夕，给老师送花也不算太显眼，只是他选的是玫瑰，这就有点怪。本来沈昌珉都找好了花店里没有其他品种供他选择这种说辞，结果并没有人来问他这个。郑允浩捏捏他的手心，盯着那束花，轻声说了一句“谢谢”，才折回房间把花放好。

今天郑允浩家里来的人还是不少，沈昌珉基本隐形了，除了上饭桌那会儿被拉到郑允浩身边挨着坐，还被问了一些“学校生活怎么样”“郑允浩上课怎么样”“谈恋爱了没”之类的问题。

郑允浩在学校里是他的公共课老师，教历史，一周最多见一次面，还是隔着大半个阶梯教室。他发现郑允浩朝他噘了噘嘴唇，随后开了口：“我下课以后有见到女孩子给他递情书，我们昌珉妮很受欢迎呢。”

他淹没在一阵出于善意的调侃和笑声里。

“哥干嘛说那种话啦!”饭后沈昌珉跟进房间，对着坐在书桌前的郑允浩抱怨，“害得我饭都没有好好吃。”

郑允浩拨弄两下插在矿泉水瓶里的玫瑰花，“我又没有说假话。是事实嘛。”他觉得小孩刚刚低着头往嘴里扒拉凉菜试图躲避的样子很可爱。

沈昌珉瞪着他。

“好啦——”他站起来把人推到床垫上坐下，捏捏沈昌珉圆乎乎的脸颊，“还记得吗？以前你来我家补课，就是在这个房间。”

“我记得哥国文学得很好，因为父亲是国文教师，所以你那时候也对我的标点和拼写要求超级严格，害得我现在给你发短信都还要检查有没有错字。”他握紧郑允浩的手，把人拉过来，吻他，“郑老师，昨晚为什么挂我电话?”

郑允浩被他热乎乎的嘴唇贴着，舌尖勾出有点多余的唾液，沈昌珉舔他的上颚，带起来一阵肉麻的战栗。爱意带来的困惑快要将他击倒，他越贴近沈昌珉，那种携带罪恶感的茫然就会越深重，好像眼前多出一层雾。

“我是认真的，我想跟老师结婚。”沈昌珉的眼睛把他囊括进去，神情专注得令他羞愧。

“不要说这个……昌珉呐。”郑允浩贴近他的颈侧，咬他发烫的耳骨，“来操我，好不好?在我的房间。”

他知道这样会让沈昌珉迅速地兴奋起来。其实郑允浩也很久没在这个屋子里睡过，更不要说和男朋友一起，但他从挂在衣橱旁边的包里翻出来一小瓶润滑液——这还是上次和沈昌珉在学校会议室做爱的时候，沈昌珉塞进他包里的。

沈昌珉亲吻他的胸口时他发着抖，沾满润滑剂的手指送进自己的身体。郑允浩强迫自己镇定下来，放松肌肉，一边慢吞吞地给沈昌珉打手枪。他的小男孩硬得很快，热而涨地戳在他的手心，他咽一口口水，摸到前列腺的边缘。沈昌珉舔进他的齿列，让他把一声哼叫闷回喉咙里。

有点疼。郑允浩觉得眼眶发胀，他张开嘴，把舌头送出去让沈昌珉吮住，后背紧贴的是他从小睡到大的床垫，曾经那个坐在窗前在他的注视下做题的男孩现在用温热的双臂搂住他，一点点把他肏开。

沈昌珉胡乱地亲他的嘴角，看他涨红的秀气的脸蛋，郑允浩被他顶得将腰臀向上抬，有点吃力但快乐地发出短促的呻吟。

“老师小点声，外面会听见，到时候大家都知道我在操你。”沈昌珉用手揉捏着他潮湿的臀尖，看郑允浩把脸偏向一侧躲他，睫毛颤动，吸着鼻子，似乎有泪意。

他把郑允浩抱进了衣橱。淡淡的木头气味谈不上好闻，但郑允浩窝在衣服堆里敞着腿，像一只躲进巢穴的幼兽，搂着他的肩背，说，现在听不见了，“昌多拉，再用力一点。”

男孩湿润而宽阔的唇舌拨弄着他的乳头，淡褐色的乳晕都被吸得鼓起来，郑允浩不受控制地迎合着把胸脯挺起来，下身却想往里躲，被沈昌珉抱着大腿拖回来，恶狠狠地往更深处顶。

“老师喜欢吗？”男孩散发热气的口唇摩挲他的耳际，同样热胀的阴茎挤开他绞紧的甬道埋进他身体。郑允浩的小腿紧绷起来，攀到沈的腰上，谄媚似的往人背后蹭着，甚至顾不上回答什么，被扎扎实实地操了一会儿，只好呜咽着喘叫起来，也不管自己身处何方。

沈昌珉也喘着，摆着腰一下一下凿他，手指抵着会阴那一块，轻柔地摁着。另一只手压住他的舌面，被他柔软的口腔粘膜裹着，顺从而放荡地舔舐。在他拿开手的时候，郑允浩还不满地吸吮他的指尖，要凑过来咬他。但沈昌珉被舔湿的手指随后抚过敏感肿胀的乳尖，落到他亟待释放的性器上，更充沛的前液涌了出来。

伴随熟稔的挑逗，郑允浩有点口齿不清抱怨他好坏，“你以前不是这样的。”

沈昌珉深吸一口气把脸埋进他软乎乎的胸脯，“但其实我早就想这样做了。”

郑允浩从喉咙里挤出来迷迷糊糊的咕哝声，他在摇晃的视野里努力盯住沈昌珉的前额，无力合拢的双腿干脆摊开。一面小小声喘息，一面抱紧了年下小男友圆滚滚的脑袋。

高潮过后浑身上下的肌肉都松弛下来，小腹微微有点过度紧绷导致的痉挛和空落落的痛感，重新打开的听觉让他的耳朵被呼吸声灌满，迟来的对热的感知让郑允浩觉得自己就像是刚从水里捞出来。

精液溅到腿根，湿黏黏的。他们共享了片刻尽兴的空白和滚烫的沉默，郑允浩挨过来啄啄他汗湿的脸颊，同样湿淋淋的鼻尖拱一拱脸颊肉。

沈昌珉感到舌根发苦，因为他看懂了郑允浩的无措和逃避。他知道自己也没有那么特别，尤其是郑允浩曾经遇见过很多不错的男人，就算不是他也会是别人。但他一想到这个就嫉妒得发慌，他明白郑允浩迟迟不做决定是因为不想伤害到他——但是我现在明明就已经把自己打开愿意被你伤害了——沈昌珉咬紧后槽牙。


	3. Chapter 3

-

后来那天郑允浩把他送出去，把皱巴巴的外套领子拽一拽，贴着嘴唇边亲了一下，眯起眼睛：“回学校见。”

“明天就不可以来找你吗？”沈昌珉可怜巴巴地望他。

郑允浩捏他可爱的肉肉鼻头，“不可以哦小朋友，明天我有约人去吃饭。”

“是不是上次骑机车来学校找你的那个男的?”沈昌珉盯过来，目光突然变成小狼，让他稍稍有点不自在。

“是的话你又要去踹他一脚对不对?”郑允浩哭笑不得地安抚他，“都跟你说了没事啦，我可以处理好的。”

“我的意思是，如果你有需要，可以跟我讲。”

“我不需要打手。至少目前不需要。”

他说完以后意识到不对劲，沈昌珉的脸色变了，变成那种隐忍又压不住火的愤怒。他不知道这是不是玩笑话，或者说他本来真的就有这意思，沈昌珉把他的手从肩膀上抖下去，很认真地问他说：“什么?”

他答不上来，头一回觉得自己是真有点儿看不明白这个弟弟。沈昌珉脱离了他的想象和掌控，早就不是那个圆圆脸蛋会腼腆地埋头笑的小男孩，他应该早点意识到这个问题的。

沈昌珉一句话也说不出来了，转头走去电梯间，背影轻飘飘的，被打开的电梯门吞进去。

说错话了。郑允浩想，他咬咬嘴唇，嘴唇还肿着，给那个甩脸走人的小朋友啃的。但没准这样做是对的。

沈昌珉不理他了，不打电话也不发短信，快开学了他故意发条信息过去问“东西都收拾好了吗？要不要开车送你回学校?”也没回。

郑允浩也不能说是失落——他看着这学期的选修课名单，人数又超了，按理来说不是抽签就是导师直接做决定，淘汰哪个留下哪个。沈昌珉都不是他本专业的学生，他想把那个名字从上面划掉的——可是他不是在生气吗？为什么还会选这门课?郑允浩又不懂了。

最后还是抓阄。

沈昌珉留下来了。以往这个时候小孩已经钻进他办公室开始找他说话，一待就是好一会儿，直到隔壁金教授过来串门，调侃意味十足地瞟他俩几眼，端个茶缸子走到郑允浩旁边：“小朋友又来了?”

沈昌珉对他也没什么尊师敬长的意思，就瞪回去，比谁眼睛大似的，“说谁小朋友呢!”手还搭在郑允浩肩膀上，就像把人圈在怀里。

这下意识到自己的失落了。郑允浩趴在办公桌上，闷闷不乐。曺圭贤过来领最后的选修课名单，曺圭贤是沈昌珉室友，多半也知道郑教授和沈昌珉那点关系，毕竟他室友一天不往郑允浩办公室跑就浑身不舒坦。他也不是没帮这俩人打过掩护，无非是在沈昌珉夜不归宿的时候报人数报个全齐，举手之劳。

这回可没那么简单。他揣摩着郑教授的脸色，蹭过去，扯出一个笑脸，“老师，昌珉他……”

“有事就说。”郑允浩把名单推过去，最后一行赫然写着沈昌珉的名字。

曺圭贤给这个结果噎了一下，他本来想着要是真掰了……其实也不太像。现在怎么看都是沈昌珉在生闷气。

他倒戈倒得特别快，“昌珉他最近脾气不太好天天就跟个小炸弹一样。”

郑允浩是想听沈昌珉的近况，但他装得不想听的样子：“谁要知道那个臭小子干什么了。拿了名单快走，这个结果是抓阄抓出来的，如果有同学质疑就耐心解释一下，实在不行直接让他们来找我。”

第二天沈昌珉就过来了，他一下课看见办公室里头杵着一个又高又瘦的男的，嘴唇抿成一条两头落下去的线。他还是用那种柔柔的语气问：“怎么不坐下等?是选课结果有什么问题吗？后悔了？”

“你才后悔了呢。”沈昌珉忿忿地顶回来，又不说话了。

郑允浩看他倔着，就像看见他以前被冤枉了，抬着下巴不肯认错的样子。那一点点心软变本加厉，走近了去拉他的手腕，“不高兴不想看到我干嘛还要选我的课?还跑来找我。”

“现在郑老师不会因为底下坐着我而不自在了。”沈昌珉让他拉着不动弹，“因为郑老师不喜欢我啦。”

他的语气特轻松，就如同解决了什么纠缠已久的难办问题，这叫郑允浩听起来很不是滋味，“怎么就扯到这了……”他不知所措，也不知道要不要继续拉着沈昌珉，看对方也不是很抗拒的样子，又不像是接受。他会哄小孩，把自己的嘴唇胸脯大腿屁股送上去，但沈昌珉又不止是他的小孩、小鹿宝宝、圆圆脸的小宝贝。他也没找过这样的情人，年纪比他差了快一轮。郑允浩空下来的那只手揪着衣服，喉咙里咕咕噜噜发出模糊的声响：“我没有……昌珉，我喜欢……”他还不服气：“你怎么能这么想我?”

沈昌珉又伤心又倔强，乱七八糟往下掉眼泪，撅着嘴撇过脸去吸鼻子，嗓子里像是堵了一团棉花，“之前不都是你乐意的吗？你答应了跟我交往的，你说别在乎别人怎么看。也是你说即使是你的男朋友，也不能那么张扬去找你的不知道第几个前男友麻烦，知道你被催婚，被抓去相亲，还要装作若无其事，上门做客也是以学生的身份去祝老师秋夕节日快乐。那老师为什么要在房间里和我做呢？让我以为我和他们不同，后来发现其实没差，甚至还更差一些呢，毕竟老师也没有为我织过围巾。”

“我不知道你会那么在意那条围巾。”郑允浩想给他擦眼泪，被他躲开了。

“老师笨死了，我才不会舍得叫你做手工活。”

郑允浩在桌子上抽好几张抽纸塞到他手里，“都说了那是打赌输掉的惩罚，又不是我真的想织。再说了，还没织完我们就一拍两散了啊。”

沈昌珉恨恨地把纸巾扔掉，用手背胡乱擦眼泪，带着鼻音嘟嘟囔囔：“你好烦……我是在跟你纠结这个吗!我不是在吃醋，在跟你发脾气，在跟你要一个玩具。郑允浩。我早就长大了，只有你还没意识到。”

“我没有和你闹着玩，我是说你得认真点，你不能觉得你光是哄着我顺着我就够了。爱不只是纵容……哥哥，这个你应该比我更明白吧?爱还是索取、渴望。你要、你要多爱我一点……”

哎呀，他的小男孩是真的长大了。郑允浩鼻子酸得不行，双手搓着揉揉弟弟的大耳朵，现在就想和他接吻了——怎么办啊?原来弟弟已经可以当他的老师了吗？他一边骄傲着，一边又为自己的手足无措而感到羞愧。

问题的关键。问题的关键在于他要爱沈昌珉是很麻烦的、比爱其他身份的任何人都要困难且麻烦一千倍一万倍的事情。郑允浩是个基督徒，如果他真的相信有地狱这么一回事的话，那他就要掉下去。沈昌珉是他的弟弟、他的邻居家小男孩、他的学生。这可真是要命啦!

他觉得自己的内部在斗争在燃烧，可是他想吻他。

“你能答应我吗？一个条件。”郑允浩的目光一遍一遍路过他的眼睛。

“什么条件?”沈昌珉问他。

“我还没想好，下次见面再告诉你。”

沈昌珉得得瑟瑟地朝他笑：“那明天见。”


End file.
